bella and edward love storie
by TwilightMoon11
Summary: what happens when Bella saves one of the cullens and how will she get by. Will she proct them from a killer that wants to killed him or will she end up being killed ? All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 1: The lost man **

**BPOV**

It was almost Christmas and I was walking down the street when I saw a man lying on the ground, trying to fight off another guy who had a knife. So I decided to go up to the guy with the knife and I said,

"Hay stops picking on that man." The man just laughed and was about to cut the other man's neck when I reacted on impulse and put my own hand in front of the man's face and took the blow from the blade. I went down to the ground because the pain was too much for me to handle. I looked at my hand decided that I did not need stitches. So I stood up, went back to the man and said,

"Are you ok?" The man just looked up at me and nodded his head. I decided to take him back to my house so he could rest up and get a good meal. I told the man that he could come back with me to my own house so he could get out of the cold and the man agreed. When we were inside my house I said,

"There is a razor and a clean towel for you so you can get cleaned up."

"Thank you." The man nodded his head and went upstairs so he could get in the shower. When he was done he came down and I saw that he was handsome.

"Thank you, by the way my named is Edward Cullen and you are?" he said, slightly smiling at me. I just stood there gaping at him but I quickly got my thoughts in order and answered,

"My name is Bella Swan." He nodded his head as that smile of his growing slightly bigger.

"Do you have any family that I could contact and let them know that you are safe?" I asked,

"Yes I do, but could you call them for me please? I don't know if I'll be able to talk to them,"

"Sure no problem, could you just give me the number?" He gave me the number to his house and I dialed it. After 2 rings a voice on the other side of line answered,

"Hello this is the Cullen's house how may I help you?" After I told the man what was wrong he said that they'll try to get there as soon as they could. As soon as I put the phone down and turned to Edward I noticed that he was looking at me with an expression that I could not understand. After a couple of minutes of staring at one another the doorbell rang. I tore my eyes away from him and went to get the door. As soon as I opened them I saw three girls, three boys.

"The Cullen's I presume?" I asked and they all nodded, "Please come in then," When they walked in one of the boys, a big build one said,

"Thank you." When they walked into the living room Edward was standing there with tears in his eyes, everyone, including me, gasped and then his family ran up to him hugging and kissing him. I smiled slightly then went into the kitchen and started preparing dinner. A couple of minutes after I entered the kitchen I heard someone else coming in. I looked up and saw a man with blond hair and bright blue eyes. "Thank you so much for helping our son." He told me,

"No problem. When I see someone in trouble I just can't stand and do nothing so I help," I smiled my best smile at him and he nodded his head. I then asked the man if he and his family had dinner so when he answered no I invited them to eat with me. While we were all eating the whole Cullen family were talking to Edward and asking him question about what happened and then about how pleased they were to have him back safe and sound. After they finished one of the boys, the other blond one, asked,

"How about you?" I looked at him slightly confused as I was not focusing on what they were saying,

"I'm sorry I didn't hear what you asked me," I smiled slightly in an apology,

"What he meant is could you tell us about your life?" one of the woman asked,

"Sure but I have to warn you, it's not exactly a pretty story," I said then took a deep breath and began my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 2: Bella's Story **

**BPOV**

"Well it all began when I was around 12 years old. I was a 6th grader, in a school in New York. My parents, Charlie and Renée Swan, worked in the world trade towers. It was Sep 11 2001 and I was at school that day while my parents went to work, they worked on the top floor of tower one. We all were in class when suddenly the principle came on and announced that the first tower of the world trade towers got hit with a plane. My first reaction to that was what floor where my parent's on and where the plane hit. Then the principle came back on and said that tower two just got hit with another plane. After that the principle said that school was canceled for the day. So I quickly got my stuff together and ran home. As soon as I got there I threw my bag on the floor and turned the TV on and there I saw that first tower fell down and I immediately knew that my parents were gone from this world. So I just cried until one in the morning. After that I got up and checked my cell phone for any calls. I got a missed call from my school telling me that I will have a middle school diploma delivered to me because of the events that happened. When I got my diploma that day I quickly packed up everything that I could get into suitcase and left New York. I lived in Arizona for a good part of my life. I got my high school diploma and then I went to A.S.U. and got a master degree in science, and a minor in music. After all that I came here." By the time I was finished with telling my story, everyone had tears in their eyes. I was quiet surprised when the older woman came up to me and gave me a hug, telling me how sorry she was for what happened to me. As soon as she let go I gasped, realizing I didn't ask their names

"What are your names if I may ask?" I asked,

"That's my mother Esme, my dad Carlisle, my brother Jasper, My other brother Emmett, my sister Rosalie and my other sister Alice. We all got adopted by Esme and Carlisle," Edward pointed everyone out and I nodded my head, "It's a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Isabella Swan but I prefer to go by Bella,"

After finishing the dinner I took all the plates into the kitchen and quickly washed them up then I ran into the living room and turned on the TV. There wasn't much on the news until one headline came up, it said that a murderer is on the streets looking for the Cullen's. I just looked at them and said,

"You better stay here and wait until they catch him. We never know what can happen,"

"I agree, but what about our last name?" Emmett asked, looking at the TV.

"Until the Police catch that idiotic murderer, you will all go by Swan. Nothing major," I shrugged,

"Ok but don't the people here know that you're living on your own? What would they say if they saw us here?" Esme asked, looking slightly panicked,

"I'll just say that you are my long lost relatives that my parents didn't tell me about. And that you found me after a few years of searching to try and get to me," I told her, smiling sweetly, Carlisle just looked at me and nodded his head,

"Ok, that should work. Thank you for everything Bella. We owe you big time,"

"It's fine Carlisle, no need," I waved my hand at him, dismissing what he said,

"Bella… Um how are we going to get our things here with that murderer out there looking for us?" Edward asked,

"Don't you worry your head about that Edward. I shall take care of everything for you." I smirked and then let them go to sleep. They said their goodnights to me and went to bed. Before I went to bed though I called the moving agency to get them to bring all the Cullen's stuff to my house. Then I went to bed and prayed that everything belonging to the Cullen's will come tomorrow and then I smiled falling asleep, remembering that their names for now changed to Swan. Today was the happiest day of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 3: Getting ready for Christmas**

**BPOV**

When I woke up the next morning something was different. I just couldn't put my finger on what it was. So I shrugged and went downstairs to start preparing breakfast for myself and my guests. While I was working in the kitchen on making the breakfast I heard someone come up from behind me, I quickly turned my head only to notice Jasper there.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked and I just nodded my head.

"I'm grateful that you helped my brother and that your willing to help our family but I'm very worried that you might get hurt," Jasper whispered, his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Jasper don't worry about me, I'll be fine," I shook my head and went back to making breakfast. When breakfast was being made I called everybody to the table and then we sat down and began eating.

"Wow Bella!" Esme suddenly exclaimed, "This is great!"

"Th-Thank you," I nodded my head, a faint sign of blush seen on my cheeks. After we were done, I grabbed a ladder and went into the garage.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked, looking at me.

"I'm just going to grab my Christmas decorations and then start decorating my house for Christmas."

"Can we help you?" Carlisle looked at me and I just nodded my head. Everybody got up and headed to the garage to help me get down my boxes. After all the boxes were down Emmett took the ladder and put it back where it was then we all got some ideas together and put the decorations all over, outside and inside, the house. After a few hour of working we were finally finished and Alice told us that we should go shopping and buy gifts for each other. So we all jumped into my Van and headed for the mall. When we got there, we set a time limit of three hours to get the presents and to meet back here and then we went our separate ways to get the presents. When we were done shopping we all met up and then we had lunch at the mall. After finishing our lunch we left the mall and went back straight to my house and we started wrapping up all our presents. After we were done with all that all of us went our own way. Edward and I went to my room to talk. Rose and Emmett went to the living room to watch TV. Alice and Jasper went to grab some books from my bookcase and started to read. And Esme and Carlisle went into their room and thought about how to repay me. While I was in my room with Edward, he suddenly said to me

"I really don't know how to repay you for everything you have done for us Bella"

"You don't have to repay me Edward. I told you already," I shook my head but then he put his head on my shoulder and whispered,

"I know how to repay you just for one thing," I looked slightly confused but put my arm around him and pulled him closer to me,

"And what is that?" I asked just as Edward lifted his head off my shoulder and looked into my eyes, I blushed slightly and looked confused until I heard something I thought I would never hear,

"Bella… I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Edward asked and just from the look on his face I knew he was serious.

"Of course I will be your girlfriend," I murmur just as Edward leans closer to me and sets his lips against mine, kissing me deeply and passionately. In just that one kiss I could feel how much he really loved me. After we pulled away from each other we were both breathing deeply. We looked at each other and then went downstairs to prepare dinner. When dinner was ready we called everybody and started to eat. I looked at the clock to check the time and it was 9:00pm. I looked at Edward and shook my head to indicate that it was time to tell the others. Edward then turned to his family and said,

"I asked Bella to be my girlfriend and she agreed," Everybody looked stunned for a moment but then they started hugging and kissing us, telling how happy they were. After we finished dinner we cleaned everything up and went to bed.


End file.
